A Sight and a Sigh
by shadowtiger21
Summary: Claire never had much luck with people. After many devistating events from when she was a small girl she learned to detatch herself from everyone, but could this change with all the kind people of Mineral Town? ClairexGray ClairexDoctor chapter 6 is up!
1. The New Farmer

A Sight and A Sigh

Sorry if you guys are tired of all the ClairexGray fanfics, but they were all so awsome. special thanks to SunshineGirlx3, Jean Cooper, and HmGirly12 for getting me interested in writing fanfics with there totaly WICKID awsome fanfics. X3

Sory if this kinda sucks, but it's my first fanfic...ever... tell me how it is, constructive criticisom is welcome, but pleas don't flair me TT

**Disclamer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Natsume.

**Claire's POV**

"ALL ABORD! ALL ABORD!" called a voice from the New York Island Fever Port

"WAIT FOR ME!!" a shrill voice replied as a blond haired girl ran up the dock.

"This is the ferry to Mineral Town, right?" she huffed as she put down her bag on the floor and pulled a boarding ticket out of her purse

"That's right little lady, you a tourist? They don't get many of those in that little town."

"Oh, No, I'm the new farmer moving onto star fall farm." I informed the man.

"Oh, well good for you." With out another word I stepped onto the boat as they set sail for Mineral Town.

"Wow, who would've thought that sitting on a boat would be so tiring." I grumbled to myself as I dragged myself off the pier on the small beach and through the streets of the small town to a piece of land marked on the map the boat conductor gave her.

I didn't even look at the farm or the house before falling onto her bed with a thud and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Claire, the new farmer." Said a small pudgy man dressed in red as the door to a small house opened to a tired me.

"My name's Theodore. I'm the mayor of Mineral Town"

"Good for you." I said yawning obviously not interested.

"This is your new farm." Theodore said pointing to a ratty old farm, riddled with weeds and trash.

"You really got tricked with that add! It was rather stupid of you to say the least." The little man laughed. I snapped in a half asleep rage beating the mayor to a bloody pulp.

"NOW, GO AWAY AND NEVER WAKE ME UP AGAIN!!" I yelled throwing the little man on the brick rode in town just off her property, What can I say? I don't like getting woken up. I walked back to my little house and got dressed grudgingly into a pair of clean purple overalls to get to work.

I trudged up the rode from the church stopping abruptly at a small trail of blood that looked like some one dragged a body don the road entering the clinic.

**Elli's POV.**

"Um, is every thing ok?" I heard a girl ask innocently popping her head in the door of the clinic to see Theodore quickly scurry over to a corner to hide at the ring of her voice.

"Hello. I'm Elli, the nurse." I smiled folding my short brown hair behind my ear as I walked over to the shivering mayor in the corner.

"Don't hurt me Claire. Pleas." He muttered only audible to the nurse

"Claire? Who's Claire?" I wondered aloud placing a finger on my chin.

"Um… my name's Claire… but why w-" the blond cut short and gasped "Shit! Not again…" she swore loudly causing Doctor to come running out.

"Elli, is every thing alright?" a dark haired man asked in a startled but surprisingly calm when he noticed the mayor huddling in the corner.

"Um, Doctor, this is Clare apparently." I said slowly glancing from the doctor to Claire. Doctor was already staring at Claire with that gleam in his eye that I'd always wished he'd give me

"The Claire the mayor's been muttering about?" the Doctor said Turning to Claire examining her face.

"I'm Doctor." He said holding out his hand for Claire to shake. Clare gulped nervously as she took his hand.

"Now, I just have one question for you." Doctor said coolly making Claire get goose bumps.

"Why did you severely injure our mayor?" Doctor's cool collected voice that always made even me shiver.

"I'm not a morning person and he woke me up." Claire said pouting as Doctor chuckled.

"Well, other than the mental trauma he'll be ok…" Doctor paused "Did you _have_ to use your sludge hammer?" Claire paused for a moment to think

"Yes." She said simply in a 'matter of fact' way.

"OK, well it was…" doctor paused to think of an appropriate word "Interesting meeting you. Just don't try to kill anyone else."

"What ever you say Doctor!" Claire laughed sliding out the door.

"You OK, Doctor?" I asked concerned after the door had closed.

"Yah, but I think we'll be seeing a lot of her." Doctor sighed sliding his hand through his jet-black hair.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I stepped happily into the super market, which Theodore had said sold crop seeds before I beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Hi!" I smiled walking up to a brown haired girl that was taking stalk on some rice balls.

"Oh! Hi! You a tourist?" she asked turning on heal to face me

"No, actually. I'm Claire, the new farmer."

"Welcome to Mineral Town. I'm Karen."

"Thanks. I just need some seeds to get started." I sighed picking up some turnip and cucumber seeds.

"OK, let me ring these up for you." Karen offered taking the bags of seeds from my hands and walking over to the cash register.

"Thanks." Clare said taking the bags of seeds in my hands after paying

"Bye!" she smiled walking out the door, bags held tightly against my chest as I walked absent-mindedly down the street to my farm. I didn't even notice until I hit the ground that I'd bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said a gruff manly voice as a hand reached down to help her up.

"It's OK." I said gripping the man's hand and pulling herself up.

"I don't know you, are you new?" he asked me as I looked up at him.

"Um, yah. I'm Claire, the new farmer. You?" Claire said looking up at the man's red hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, yah I'm Gray." He said flatly looking away and adjusting his hat, which read 'UMA'

"I'm the apprentice at my grandfather's blacksmith shop, so if you need your tools upgraded stop on by." He said glancing back at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"OK! Will do!" I smiled brightly. I think Gray to blushed when he looked away again

"Well, I got to go." Gray said flatly turning towards the library

"Ok, well I should get some books on farming while I'm out so I'll come with you." I called defiantly running up behind Gray to walk with him.

The two walked up to a small building and Gray pushed open the door reviling mountains of books and at a desk a small, cute, black haired librarian.

"Your not here for the books are you."

**Mary's POV**

"Hi, Mary." Gray smiled walking up to me, flushed by the other girl's comment.

"Hi, Grey. Who's this?" I asked glancing up at Claire.

"Oh, I'm Claire, the new farmer." Claire smiled walking up to my desk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mary." I said flatly pulling my hair behind my ear, and out of my face.

"Well, if you to want to talk I'm not one to stop you!" Claire smiled slinking up stairs and out of sight causing the two to blush.

"She's certainly odd." I sighed glancing at the stairway to be sure she was gone.

"Yah, but she doesn't seem to bad." Grey shrugged putting his hands in his pockets leaning on my desk.

"I didn't say she was bad…" I said before a sharp scream came from the room up stairs followed by the blonds' voice

"I'm OK!!" she called but before she could even finish talking Grey was bolting up the stairs to help.

"I take back what I said." I said softly to Grey glaring at the girl buried by a shelf's worth of books.

"Sorry, Mary." Clare said pulling herself out from under the books and grabbing them by the arm full.

"So, these are ordered alphabetically by last name, right?" Claire continued sorting through the luckily small books.

"Y-yah…" I stammered glancing at Gray who was just watching Claire admiringly whip through the books at an alarming rate staking them back on the shelf.

"I used to volunteer at the library in high school." Claire said calmly to me and Gray after putting the last book perfectly on the shelf.

"Well, I found the books I want!" Claire smiled hugging a small pile of books.

"OK. I'll take care of those then." I sighed taking the books and calmly carried them down stairs to her desk to check them out.

"Thanks Mary." Claire smiled brightly taking the books.

"Bye, Gray! Bye, Mary!" Claire said with a final farewell.

Revew please!!


	2. The Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday

I got a beta! so hopefully this'll be alot better than the first chapter! thank you to every one who reviewed my first chapter! sorry there won't be much humar for the next few chapters, but i'm writing chapter 5 now, so i'm going to make it alot more funny. Enjoy!

**Disclamer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Farming in Mineral Town was relatively fun for Claire for the most part. That is until Spring the 12th.

"Hey, Ann!" I called, catching a red haired girl's attention

"Wow, Claire! You look fantastic!" Ann said, admiring my hair pulled up in a high ponytail and my black tank top with jeans.

"Thanks! Hey, I don't suppose I could borrow your kitchen real quick?" I asked holding up a bag of ingredients. "I swear I'll clean up and make it like I was never there!" I pleaded rather pathetically.

"Sure," Ann laughed unlocking the back room door. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate cake." I replied softly stepping into the kitchen.

"Ooohhh! Who's it for? Barley? Lillia? Sasha? Elli?" Ann asked rapidly.

"No, none of them." I said painfully, barely audible as I started pre-heating the oven and mixing the ingredients.

"Then who? Those are the only people who have birthdays in Spring." Ann asked, thoroughly confused now

"Me," I said still quieter as I poured the mixture into a baking pan and into the oven. Ann was silent.

"I-It's your birthday?" Ann asked, slightly dumbstruck "Shouldn't some one else be baking your cake, then? "

"Yes, and not since I was 13, no." I laughed half-heartedly as I piled my leftover ingredients in her bag and began scrubbing down the counters.

"You haven't had a birthday cake since you were 13?!" Ann practically screamed turning me around to face her.

"I didn't say that. I said I haven't had someone _make _me a cake since I was 13." I corrected coldly, turning my face away from Ann's serious eyes. Ann finally let go of my arms. The girl was silent for a time while I cleaned the dishes she'd used.

"You don't have to be alone you know." Ann stated simply in a cold, serious voice.

"I'm fine." I said with a hint of pain in my voice as the timer on the oven dinged, signaling the cake was done.

"Thanks for letting me use your kitchen." I said coldly, sliding my cake onto a plate I'd brought and brushed past Ann and Gray on my way to my farm to frost the cake.

* * *

**Ann's POV**

"Is Claire okay?" Gray asked truly concerned as I walked out of the back room.

"It's her birthday," I said simply, my face sagging as the words flowed from my mouth.

"Is she having a party?"

"I don't think so seeing as how she was just baking her own birthday cake," I explained the story with a hint of hurt in my voice.

"Wow." Gray said as it was the only thing he could possibly say.

"I know…" I said with a scheming glint in my eye

"You're planning a party, aren't you?" Gray said suspiciously

"But of course! You tell the guys, and I'll tell the girls," I said, starting to run for the door

"Wait! Ann! How are we going to get her over here?" Gray asked, grabbing my shoulder to stop her from going any further.

"All in due time," I reassured him, brushing his hand off my shoulder and taking off out the door.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"CLAIRE!!" yelled a voice from the door at the small farm's house.

"Ann, what do y-" I started before I was cut off with a hand covering my mouth and dragging me out of my house and down the street.

"ANN!" I began as I was pushed through the door to the inn.

"SURPRISE!!" a roar of applause rang through the room as I entered.

"Happy birthday," said a duo of voices.

"I-I…" I stammered looking up at the two sets of eyes, one startling sapphire and the other cool coal gray.

"A-a p-party?" I stammered slowly before being brutally dragged over to a table with a pile of gifts and a large chocolate cake. I gawked at the cake before finally talking.

"I-I-I can't do this," I said finally after the long moment of silence, jumping out of my chair and running out the door. I ran completely past my farm, tears trickling down my cheeks. I didn't even stop running until I was at the peak of mothers hill when I just collapsed crying on the stone.

"Claire…" said a cool calm voice. "It's ok." Doctor walked up from behind and sat down next to me.

"Here, here, now." Doctor said soothingly pulling me off the ground and onto his chest.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Doctor asked after my crying seemed to die down.

"No." I said in a muffled voice as i tightened my grip on Doctor's medical jacket.

"Every one in that room loves you very much."

"How?! I've been here for 12 days!" I screamed pushing away from Doctor.

"Besides, even if I did go back everyone I loved would just get taken away from me AGAIN!!" I continued fuming as I stood and simply ran away to my home, leaving the doctor stunned on the ground.

"You all got taken away to soon." I sobbed over a red leather bound photo album. I sat on my bed sobbing over various photos pausing at a family photo with a small blond girl hugging her mother and a boy and a girl smiling on the ground next to her. Suddenly a light rapping on the door dragged myself back to reality.

"Claire? Doctor said you refused to come back," called a concerned gruff voice from the door.

"Go away, Gray!" I called viciously from my bed.

"Claire…" Gray said softly opening the door. "You have friends… You don't have to be alone."

"No. If I have friends it'll just hurt even more when they get taken away," I sobbed hugging the book in my arms.

Gray didn't say anything, just sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Gray said soothingly pulling me in his arms. "Let's go back to the party," He said simply pulling the book out of my hands and put it delicately on the bed.

"Yeah." I gave up and wiped tears away from my eyes.

"But first," Gray said pulling a small wrapped box out of his pocket. "For you."

I smiled brightly for the first time that day as I pulled the ribbon off the box and pulled out an amatory, made but still beautiful all the same, golden necklace.

"I made it," Gray blushed slightly as I put it on.

"I love it, Gray." I smiled, giving Gray a hug around the neck, making me stand on my tiptoes to do so. I slowly opened the door to the Inn to be met with a mob of girls.

"You ok, Claire?" Popuri asked pulling my arm back to the table with the gifts and cake.

"Yah, I'm fine." I said. glancing in awe at the pile of gifts

"I don't care even if you did make your own cake, you're eating mine," Ann said defiantly, cutting a slice of the moist chocolate cake.

"Um, ok…" I said slowly before taking a bite of the delicious cake.

"Now for the presents." Karen said enthusiastically. pulling out a long purple bag and shoving the bag in my arms.

"Thanks Karen!" I smiled, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Hay, Ann, do you think we could have a sleep over?" Popuri asked, chipper as ever.

"Dad, can the girls stay over night?" Ann asked pulling Doug away from the crowd

"Sure, as long as you don't burn down the inn, it's fine." The graying man shrugged.

"Dad said yes!" Ann squealed hopping over to the girls.

"Ann, why don't you get some beers," Karen suggested, more like an order.

"Be right back." The red haired waitress smiled, walking over to the bar.

"Hey, girls." Rick said, happily pulling a chair next to his girlfriend, Karen.

"Hey, Rickie! The girls and I are staying over here tonight. Maybe you and doctor could stay here with Gray and Cliff too!" Karen suggested with another one of her bright ideas, drunken with wine.

"Sure, I'll ask Doug and suggest it to Doctor." Rick smiled standing up and walked over to Doctor then over to Doug.

"What is he up to?" Ann asked suspiciously looking over to the sandy haired boy talking to her dad.

"He's just asking if he and Doctor could stay here tonight." Karen told Ann about her plan before grabbing a beer.

"Knowing dad, he won't care." Ann shrugged grabbing one of the bears.

"Cool, then lets go!" Karen smiled, grabbing her drink and the wine she'd given to Claire and marching upstairs

"I'll get some more drinks." Ann smiled as the other girls walked past the bar and up the stairs.

"This'll be a long night." I heard Cliff mutter to Gray as they followed directly behind me and the girls up the stairs.


	3. The Sleep Over

Chapter 3: Sleep over

Chapter 3: Sleep over

sorry this chapter and the next will be kinda dipressing, but I swear chapter 5 will be a bit funnier. as soon as my Beta finishes with my chapter 4 that will b up soon. thanks for reviewing my last chapter. Enjoy!

**Supernae: Yeah, I'm glad you liked Cliff's comment! there'll be a bit of realy sweet Cliffieness in chapter 4. **

**SunshineGirlx3: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! the next chapter will finaly finish the sleep over.**

**

* * *

**

Disclamer:

I do not own Harvest moon or any of the characters

**Mary's POV**

Claire sat nervously in a corner of Ann's room as the other girls chatted.

"Ok, girls, Truth or Dare time!" Karen announced, obviously drunk off her rocker. Claire squirmed uncomfortably in her place before slowly slinking over to the circle of girls.

"Me first! Me first!" Ann said wildly, waving her hand in the air "Claire! Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth," The nervous blond said slowly, glancing at the group of guys sneaking in the room to listen in on the game.

"Ok. So, why did you run away at the beginning of the party?" Ann asked, obviously quite sober.

"Oh… um… I…" Claire looked around at the room at the staring girls than to the guys in the corner trying to stay despite Gray trying to push them out.

"I-I just don't like parties," Claire said quietly proud of her answer just to be buzzed by Ann.

"Wrong answer. Now tell us the truth. Nothing said in this room will ever pierce other ears," Ann said seriously.

"Well, I left because I haven't had a birthday party since I was 5," Claire said painfully. Just listening to Claire's voice made me want to give her a hug.

"WHAT?!" Ann and Popuri cried in unison.

"What? Why?!" Elli asked severely shocked.

"Well, this isn't only the anniversary of my birth, it's also the anniversary of my mother's death," Claire confessed solemnly. The room was silent for a moment. I glanced over in Gray's direction to see him fall over Cliff after hearing the blond's painful words.

"She died in child birth?" Elli piped up with a mixture of confusion and sorrow.

"No," Claire said simply, clinching her fists "She was murdered in front of my eyes at my 13th birthday party." Tears started to flow from Claire's bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ann said sadly as Gray came from the corner and wrapped his arms around Claire's shoulders sympathetically.

"I-I should get home," Claire hiccupped, standing up.

"No, you don't," Doctor's cool voice ran through the room "It's raining and you'd get sick."

"No!" Claire sobbed, running over to the corner farthest from the window as a bold of lightning struck.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They'll leave again," Claire muttered to herself as she got in fetal position.

"Claire, I promised." Gray said soothingly rubbing the girl's back.

"Jack made that promise too... But he left too..." Claire mumbled into Gray's jacket. Gray glanced desperately around the room to see if any one knew what she was talking about, only to be met by more confused eyes and Doctor's slightly jealous eyes.

"It's ok," Gray said simply, not wanting to push the subject.

"Ok, well back to the game!" Popuri said nervously changing the subject. "You guys can play too." She smiled, looking over to the boys.

**Claire's POV**

The game went well, other than the rough start, mostly because after my confession I barely talked at all.

"Ok! Ann, do you have a karaoke machine?" I asked quietly standing up.

"I'll go get it." Ann smiled, surprisingly sober compared to Elli, Popuri, and Karen.

"Thanks Ann," I said sincerely as the waitress left

"Karen, I think you best stop drinking. It's bad for your health," Doctor, said concerned in his own business tone as he slipped her drink out of her hand.

"You're no fun Doctor," Karen pouted "OH! NEW IDEA! CLAIRE, DO IMPRESSIONS!"

"Yeah, Doctor first!" Elli called.

"Um, ok," I laughed, stealing the mirror thing on his head and put it on.

"You look good with that thingie off!" Karen laughed as she put it on me.

"Claire, can I please have that back?" Doctor asked in his formal voice.

"Oh, loosen up!" Elli yelled pulling off Doctor's medical jacket and forcing it on me.

"Oh, no I can't..." I said nervously, changing my mind as I took off the mirror and jacket and handed it to Elli.

"Um, what's going on?" asked a certain red haired waitress carrying a machine with a microphone.

"You missed it!" laughed Mary, wiping a tear away from her eye

Elli, Karen, and Popuri continued doing impressions as I just sat on a bed face down listening to the insulting jokes

"Come on. Cheer up," said a soft male voice.

"I'm sorry, Cliff," I said quietly pulling myself off the bed and glanced around at the others around the karaoke machine that Ann had brought up.

"Don't be. Ann just pinched a nerve," Cliff said soothingly.

"Ok. Thanks Cliff," I sighed, standing up. "You know, it's really easy talking to you." I smiled before turning towards the karaoke machine.

"Could I sing?" I asked nervously as Karen put down the microphone from her drunken song.

"Sure," Ann shrugged, handing me the list of songs.

"Ok," I muttered, switching the song and holding up the microphone to my mouth and beginning to sing.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

I could feel myself starting to sway as I sang.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin**'

I sighed and walked away from the karaoke and up to Gray.

"Gray. About what you said earlier. I-…You can't make that promise I-" I said before Gray cut me off.

"I won't go anywhere," He said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but everyone I've gotten close to has moved away or..." I didn't dare say the last word and simply turned and walked out the door, shaking slightly as I began to cry.

"Claire, where are you going?" Gray asked, grabbing my arm at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going home," I said, turning back to go down the stairs

"Oh, no you're not," The blacksmith said flatly, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Gray, let GO!" I screeched, pushing away from him. Big mistake. My legs,wobbly from crying, and Gray's stiff stature made me fall back instead of him.

I pinched my eyes shut for the impact, but it never came.

**Gray's POV.**

As Claire fell the first thing I thought to do was pull her towards me to stop her falling. I wouldn't let her die if I had a chance to stop it. As I tumbled down the stairs with Claire, I pulled her towards me so I would take the blunt of the stairs. I could feel my back pop with every impact. I didn't care; Claire was safe. That is, I didn't care until we hit the ground floor. I held Claire tight to my chest as we hit the ground. I knew the correct way to fall. It's best to land on your chest so you don't break your back. I didn't take into consideration that Claire was with me. I let out a cry of pain as a sharp snap rang through the bar, then silence. With the force of the stairs and the weight of both Claire and myself I knew I had broken my arm. I glanced down at Claire to see that she was alright before I passed out.

**Doctor's POV**

I ran out the door at the moment I heard Claire scream and saw the beautiful figure tumble down the stairs in the arms of that blacksmith. Needless to say I was the first to shuffle down the stairs to see if Claire was alright, followed by all others.

"Are you alright?" Cliff asked worriedly as he ran over to the two on the ground, quickly turning his attention to his limp roommate.

"Oh, goddess, Gray!" Mary shouted, turning Gray on his back.

"Are you ok, Claire?" I asked, helping the ruffled blond to her feet.

"I'm fine for the most part, other than my foot, but I'm not so sure about Gray." Claire explained what'd happened looking at Gray the whole time. Goddess, it was torture seeing the way Claire was staring at the figure

"Elli, you help me with Claire. Cliff, Rick, could you help with Gray?" I asked like I would an order. "The rest of you, get some sleep, being up this late is bad for your health."

"Um, Mister Doctor man, you're not going anywhere. There are big winds outside," Karen hiccupped, pulling back the curtain to show a hurricane outside.

"Goddess, this always happens!" Claire broke down crying.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

special thanks to Nickle back for the awsome song! (I'll explaine why i had claire sing in the next chapter. don't worry!)


	4. An Arm And A Leg

**

* * *

**

SunshineGirlx3:

me to! I'm usualy listening to Nickle back, or Three days grace when I'm writing so that might have some effect on my story. X3 Sorry if it sounded a bit like LMoHM. That was one of the first realy GOOD stories I read, so i didn't go into details so it didnt sound TO much like it.

**isanderith:** I KNOW! I'm still debating weather or not to pair claire with Doctor of Gray. I'm glad you liked it though!

**Disclamer: i do not on harvest moon. i'm just an obsessive fan.**

**

* * *

**

Cliff's POV

I saw Doctor's uneasy face staring out the window. He suddenly turned to Ann. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"N-Not really. I'm sorry. Just some finger band-aids, antacid, and pain killers," she stuttered as doctor swore.

"We need to take worst case scenario precautions. _Gray_-" Doctor sneered the name, "-might have broken his arm, and by the sound of it, broke his back." The jet haired man glared at Gray on the floor with daggers in his eyes. "And Claire might've broken her leg…" He said, his expression lightening as he turned to the blond that was crying in a corner.

"Um, I have some bandages," I piped up, kneeling down and unwrapping the bandages I wear around my ankles.

"Great, do you have any more?" Doctor asked walking over to the stairs, leading the group of guys and dragging my roommate up the stairs to the beds.

"Uh, yeah, in my room." I said, standing up, bandages in hand as I walked up to help the others with Gray as Ann helped Claire up with her bad foot.

**Claire's POV**

From the point that I told Doctor what happened every thing was a blur. I distinctly remember Doctor looking at me while he was talking to Cliff. Next thing I know, Ann's helping me up the stairs. She led me silently into the guy's room along with Gray, lying unconscious on his bed next to me.

"Does this hurt?" I flinched as Doctor moved my foot.

"Yeah," I muttered coldly, staring at Gray.

"Okay, stay off that foot," He said sincerely, wrapping my foot tightly with some bandages until I couldn't move it. In all honesty, I was just glad it was only my foot that got broken. If I'd had to show Doctor my back, it would've been a lot more difficult.

"Thanks," I said simply, not moving from the spot on the bed until a soft voice echoed behind me. I turned to see Cliff and Mary standing there.

"Come on," Mary said holding out her hand. "Doctor needs to look over Gray." True pain was in her voice.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, taking her hand and leaning on Cliff's shoulder. I must've looked really pathetic, because the moment I walked into the room, everyone got silent, and was silent until I had Cliff help me over to sit on one of the beds.

"He'll be fine." Cliff said soothingly sitting down next to me. "I'm his roommate, I know he's been in much tougher situations." Just the sound of Cliff's laughing voice seemed to calm me down.

"You have a beautiful voice," Cliff said awkwardly, changing the subject. "What was that song anyway?"

"Saving me. It's by Nickelback," I said simply.

"It had some interesting lyrics… what made you choose it?" He continued asking questions quickly.

"I thought… I thought it would explain what I was talking about earlier a little bit," I mumbled, barely audible before a loud, manly shriek of pain called from the next room. I forget what happened at that moment, but I had a shaking suspicion Cliff tried to stop me from running on my foot, so I _think _I punched him to make him let go, then dashed to the room next door.

I stopped when I opened the door, seeing Gray lying on the bed with his shirt off and Doctor next to the bed wrapping Gray's arm.

"Claire!" Doctor looked up suddenly. He swiftly stood and picked me up in his arms and smiled beautifully at me. "You shouldn't be on your foot."

I flushed deep crimson as I looked up into Doctor's face.

"O-okay," I stammered quickly looking away "I-is Gray okay?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I stared at Gray; I tried not to think about it but couldn't help but gawk at his great abs.

"He's fine," Doctor said coldly, placing me down before walking back to Gray and roughly finishing wrapping his arm.

"I heard him scream," I said suspiciously, glancing from Gray to Doctor out of the corner of my eye.

"His shoulder was dislocated so I had to push it back into place," Doctor explained, bitterly glaring at Gray.

"We should go back," Doctor prompted walking towards the door.

"I think I'll stay here," I looked at Gray, just expecting him to sit up and act like nothing happened.

"I… Okay…" Doctor sounded disappointed actually as he stepped out the door.

I sighed and looked back at Gray. "Don't go…" I muttered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I've done this before…

_Flash back._

_"Jack, please don't go! Don't go big brother…" A small, blond haired girl, who looked no older than 5 sobbed in a chair next to a sterol white hospital bed._

_"I'm so sorry Claire. I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise," A brown haired boy, who looked about 15 said with true pain in his voice._

"_Mr. Jack? Visiting hours are over," said a tall black haired nurse._

"_Claire, I'm being transferred to a different hospital. I can't keep my promise, but I swear I'll write every day." I nodded sobbing uncontrollably, but surprisingly calmed by my brothers words. "Be good for grandpa!" Jack called as the nurse me out of the room. _

"_I will…"_

End flash back

I snapped back to reality as the man next to me groaned.

"Gray?" I asked, leaning over the blacksmith's face.

"Claire!" Gray gasped as his eyes shot open. He shot up… I didn't move quickly enough. When his face reached mine, I hadn't moved and… lets just say, my lips were there… Then his were too… It was odd kissing Gray. Not bad, but interesting. Realizing what happened I pulled away and ran out the door, stumbling as my bad foot hit ground.

**Gray's POV**

I was just regaining consciousness when I heard the door close. I thought I was alone at the room at this point. That is, until I heard someone muttering what sounded like a story. I listened to the sad story, still unable to move or talk. When the story ended I felt myself groan.

"Gray?" I heard a soft feminine voice ask. It was then that I realized what happened and shot up. I hit something, or more directly someone. When I realized what was going on in the present, Claire and I were face-to-face, lip-to-lip. Next thing I know Claire stumbled out of the room and Cliff walked in with a black eye.

"Gray? What happened?" Cliff asked suspiciously, looking back towards the door from his bed, next to mine.

I eyed him, annoyed. "None of you're damn business." I growled bitterly "Karen give you a sucker punch?" I glanced at Cliff's black and blue swollen eye, snickering slightly.

"No," Cliff pouted "Claire punched me when she heard you scream." I could barely hear.

"YOU GOT THAT FROM LITTLE CLAIRE?!" I laughed hysterically. "So, any thing interesting happen while I was out?" I was still laughing slightly.

"Not really. I found out the reason Claire sang the song she did." Cliff shrugged. "She said something like, she thought it would explain a bit of what she was talking about earlier."

"Hm… I remember hearing a story while I was out… I think Claire was thinking aloud about something that happened when she was little." I recalled the story to Cliff the way I heard it.

"Wow, first her mom, then her brother…" Cliff mumbled as I finished the story.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I mumbled, standing up. I was still dizzy from the fall. All those stairs took was an arm and a leg.

* * *


	5. The Calm Of The Storm

Notes!!_ THE SLEEP OVER'S FINALY FINISHED!! sorry in advance to people who REALY love Gray, I just beat up on him a lot. i'm still trying to decide between having claire with Gray or Doctor, I have a poll on my profile, if anyone wants to help me decide. :D enjoy!_

**SunshineGirlx3:** yeah, I was kinda woried that that things were realy to sad, but thanks for reviewing on all the chapters so far!

**Jean Cooper:**I'm glad you like it so far, I literaly kicked my self when I reread the parts that sounded like LMoHM but I couldn't think of a way to change it and have it still make sense. Sorry that the chapters are kinda short, but they're not the shortest on the sight! this chapter has just about 50 words shy of 2,000, and it's kinda hard to write 15,000 words, like you on my first fanfic. i'll try to go into more detail on chapter 6. I might take you up on that offer btw, I hate writers block. XP

** Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Claire's POV

I sat at the window at the end of the hall, staring blankly at the sunrise through the now light drizzle of rain. I just sat there, not moving until a door creaked open.

"Claire?" Gray asked out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face him, forcing the painful look of my face off from the night before.

"Yeah, Gray?" I smiled like I would on any normal day. I saw Gray blush as he came closer.

"Claire, can I ask you a question?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"Sure! Anything!" I smiled, acting like nothing happened.

Gray hesitated "W-what happened on the night your mom died?" The question took me by surprise, and by the look on Gray's face it was readable on my own,.

"W-what?" I stammered uncontrollably. "Come with me," I said finally after a long silence, grabbing Gray's free arm and pulled him down the stairs and out the front door into the rain.

"W-where are we going?" Gray asked, clearly bugged by the rain.

"My house." I said flatly, pulling the blacksmith through the to my farm.

"I-I," Gray panicked, looking for a way out.

"Gray, you asked, so I'm going to answer." I grinned evilly, dragging him into my house.

**Gray's POV**

I was literally sweating as Claire pulled me over to her bed. She was silent for a moment as she held the red leather bound book delicately in her arms.

"This is me, before the accident," she flipped open the book and pointed to a little girl hugging her mother. I stared at the picture for a moment before shed pointed out her brother Jack and her sister Jill.

"You didn't answer my question back there," I finally said after a moment of silence. I mentally kicked myself once I saw her face.

"I think you should go," The blond said bitterly, standing and putting the photo album back on her bookshelf.

"But…" I started standing up

"Out." She cut me off as she started literally pushing me out the door.

"Claire!" I whined slightly.

"Look, do you_ want_ me to give you a black eye?" She said in a dead serious tone.

"You wouldn't dare," I said smugly. I don't know why I was acting like such an–for lack of any better word-an ass. Just something about her…

**Ann's POV**

I was cleaning up from Claire's party, getting ready for the morning. By the time we finally got to sleep after the night's drama it was time to get up. I yawned sleepily as I wiped the tables to get ready for the day when the door opened and Gray stumbled in, with his uninjured hand over his eye.

"Not. A. Word," He grumbled darkly, dropping his hand and giving me the death glare. It didn't work. Even for Gray it's really hard to look scary with a black eye. I cracked up. Gray grumbled as he stalked up the stairs.

Once I heard the door slam shut, I snuck up behind him to spy on his conversation with Cliff.

"Claire get you too?" Cliff chuckled slightly, which made my heart flutter. I swear I've had a crush on him for as long as I could remember.

"Yeah…" There was dead silence before Cliff started laughing.

"Dude, seriously. YOU?!" Cliff was in hysterics and Gray was walking towards the door… WAIT WHAT?! I ran as fast as I could and flew down the stairs.

"Hi Gray!" I smiled acting like I never moved.

"Hey," he said simply, walking over to the door. 'Phew. I'm clear,' I thought to my self as I sighed.

"Oh, and Ann," he turned back to me from the open door "You're a terrible spy, and actress." And with that he walked out the door.

**Claire's POV**

I walked slowly… er… more like limped slowly down the street when I saw Gray walk out of the inn.

"You're not going to work!" I called bitterly, passing the street that the man was walking down.

"Um... why exactly?" He asked, sounding utterly confused.

"Dear goddess, Gray. I didn't think you were _that_ dense," I sighed as I continued limping down the street. I couldn't believe Gray could forget that easily.

"Claire, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I snapped. I spun to his back and put him in an arm lock.

"Remember?" I asked sweetly as I squeezed on his injured arm, making him cringe.

"Oh... right," he said slowly as he gripped his arm when I let go and started walking again.

"You shouldn't be on that leg," he said in a worried tone. He really surprised me as he picked me off the ground and swung me onto his back.

"Let me go Gray," I said evilly, pushing away from his body. Gray was the last person I wanted to be around at the moment, and wouldn't have him carrying me. "No."

"Gray, I already gave you a black eye, do you want more?" I smirked at the expression on his face.

"O-OK," He stammered, lowering me to the ground.

"Thank you." I growled through gritted teeth as I grabbed the fence and continued walking. Gray followed close behind.

**Doctor's POV**

I was waiting anxiously in my office waiting for Claire and bitterly for Gray. I was straining my ears to hear the door open.

"Hi, Elli!" I heard a chipper voice call once I finally heard the oak door creak open.

"Hi Claire! Hi Gray!" My stomach lurched when my assistant's voice rang the blacksmith's name. "I'll call for the doctor."

Right on cue the shorthaired nurse stuck her head in my door. "Claire and Gray are here," she said quickly as I stood up.

"Thanks Elli," I said briefly, brushing past her into the waiting room.

"Ladies first," I smiled, holding my hand out for Claire to take.

"Ok." She grabbed my hand for support as she followed me back into my office.

"How's this feel?" I asked, going through my normal routine.

"Thanks Doctor!" Claire smiled when we finished.

"You'll just have to have Elli help you home and I'll bring over some crutches tomorrow morning," I informed her professionally. "Could you send Gray in on your way out? And please be safe!" I half begged as she walked out the door. It pleased me to say that she only broke her foot in one place and should heal in a season with an ankle brace.

I rubbed my temples to relieve the headache that was slowly creeping through my skull.

"Doctor," I heard the blacksmith greet bitterly.

"You know the drill," I moaned, nodding my head towards the medical bed against the wall.

"Right," He said simply, sitting down.

"Does your arm hurt?" The questions on the man's health ate at me, considering he was the one person in all of Mineral Town that I entirely resented. I went through the same precautions that I did with Claire. Luckily for him, he only broke his arm and would heal in two to three seasons.

"So, how's Claire?" Gray asked with a concerned tone as I put his arm in a cast.

"She's fine," I growled, desperately fighting the urge to twist his arm and make his injury worse.

"So, what happened exactly?" It pained me even to talk about Claire to this guy, but I also wanted to know how he got the black eye I was treating that I **know** wasn't there last night.

I wasn't expecting what Gray said after that. "You wouldn't leave? Well, that's rude," I said bluntly with a dark tint in my voice as I stood because Gray was done.

"Yeah, but she's… she's just so beautiful! Guess I couldn't help it!" Gray laughed. He was LAUGHING!

That's it. I snapped. I darkly walked up to the blacksmith where he stood. I was so mad! It was like my brain just turned off. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. It went against all my morals as a doctor.

**Gray's POV**

Doctor had just finished treating my arm and much to my displeasure. Doctor asked me how I got the black eye Claire gave me. I told him the story about how Claire punched me when I wouldn't leave.

"You wouldn't leave?" he asked as I nodded. "Well that was rude." I was taken aback for a moment by Doctor's blunt comment.

"Yeah, but she's… she's just so beautiful! Guess I couldn't help it!" I laughed, mentally swearing at myself at how much I sounded like Kai. I stopped laughing abruptly only because in a moment Doctor was less than half a foot away from me, and a fist was flying towards my face. A sickening cracking sound came from my jaw as Doctor's fist made contact. In all honesty he was a lot stronger than people would imagine, all considering no one sees him outside the clinic.

"GOFFESS, AREN'T DOPTORS SUPPOST NOF INDURE THAR PATONTS?!" I yelled, clutching my broken jaw as I stumbled back.

**Doctor's POV**

After I sucker punched Gray in the jaw the guilt was unbearable. It was like the pit of my stomach was filled with stones. I haven't punched anyone since middle school when someone laughed at the girl I had a crush on. Not only that, but it was also obvious that Claire preferred him to me.

I turned to walk out the door as the blacksmith started yelling at me. I tried my best to ignore him as I glided over to Elli's empty desk and wrote her a letter.

**Dear Elli,**

**Gray has a broken jaw. Please treat him. I just can't bring myself to do it.**

**Sincerely, Doctor**

I glanced down at my curvy writing and placed it on the nurse's desk and glided out the door, leaving Gray in the Clinic.

I hate to admit it as a man, but as I quickened my pace down the street I felt small tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I glanced at the gossip group staring at me as I practically ran straight through Town Square. This was certainly going to come back and bite me on the ass later. Think of it! Cool, calm, collected Doctor ran through the street crying his eyes out! I would never be able to live this down.

I brushed past Yodel Ranch on my way to Mother's Hill. That was the only place I ever could go to think. The scenery is beautiful, and I could just think!

It felt so out of character sitting at the side of the Winter Mine Lake, tears streaming down my face. I just sat there, feeling in all honesty, like a girl! That is… until a soft voice rang from behind me.

"Doctor?" I turned to see Mary hovering behind me.

"Oh, hi Mary." I mumbled, turning back to look over the water.

"OK, what's bugging you?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Wha-" I began before Mary cut me off.

"You're sitting by the side of a lake crying. Something's eating at you, so what is it?" she asked bluntly.

"It's a long story." I mumbled, sounding entirely like a child.

"I've got time."


	6. All A Mater Of Pholosophy

_Hisa every one!! sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. with school comming I'm trying to hold onto every bit of summer I can! anyway, the chspters might be coming slower, since I have home work and school clubs to deal with. but without further ado, let the story commence!! P.S. the pole's still open on who ends up with Claire XP_

**SunshineGirlx3:** NOOOOO!! DONT BE MAD AT POOR DOCTOR!! sssooorrreeeyyy!! glad you like it! yeah, I had to give Doc some good points. MaryxDoc? How'd you know that?! dang it! people are sneeking into my brain again!

**HmGirly12:** Yeah, I'm rather fond of that line to. X3 Me to. Doctor and Gray are my 2 favorite guys in the game. Yeah, it always does confuse me about doctor's manny names. I'm the way the pole's going it looks like Gray's going to win, but i'm atleast giving Doctor a fighting chance since it's still undecided. I'm realy glad it's better!

**kungbaowatnow: **I'm glad you like it! don't worry! unless somthing happens like I get shot or fall off a cliff I will continue the story! enjoy!!

**Disclamer:** I OWN NOTHING!! NOT HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!

**

* * *

**

Mary's POV

I made myself comfortable, slipping off my shoes as Doctor began to talk.

"Mary, tell me truthfully," Doctor began awkwardly. "What do you think of Claire?" This question caught me off guard, but sympathy quickly rushed over me when I saw Doctor's desperate face. This was so utterly alien I doubt even Gotz or Zack could feel the least bit apathetic.

"W-well, she's nice… she donated some books from the city to the library. So I guess she's a nice person… We're pretty good friends," I muttered, slightly nervous by his sudden question. "Um… hey, you like Gray right?" He asked and I awkwardly nodded. "Just think. If, lets say Karen started flirting with him, how would you react if she started laughing about how she wouldn't leave him alone after he seriously asked her to?" By this point I pretty much knew what happened.

"Well no doubt I'd be pretty mad…" I fiddled with my skirt for a moment before glancing back at him. "Doctor, could you just tell me what happened?" I asked so I could get all the details.

"Well, just think, if you burnt one of your books in the library, and went against everything you stood for." I shuddered at the thought. "You remember when Claire ran away from her birthday party and I went to see if she was ok? Then she yelled at me and ran away?" How could I not remember?! It was just yesterday! But I nodded and looked back at him as true pain was in his voice.

"Then she came back with Gray and didn't give a rat's ass about me… I swear it ate me up! Then when they fell down the stairs, she wouldn't keep her eyes off him. So then after the party and the hurricane died down, Claire brought him to her house to see some pictures of her family, then when she asked him to leave he refused, then laughed when he told me!" He sighed after he practically yelled the last part.

"Goddess, I've been such an idiot," I mumbled, copying Doctor's fetal position stance. "Ever since Claire came, I told myself that Gray still had the same feelings for me that I do for him…I was so wrong… That's it! He's getting a black eye!" I growled evilly, standing up with a fire of rage burning in my chest, though tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Mary, wait," Doctor said slowly, grabbing the hem of my skirt, while still staring out on the open water. "Gray already has a broken arm, a black eye and, thanks to me, a broken jaw. But I think I know a way to fix both of our problems, without going against all my morals." He glanced up at me with thought full eyes.

I sat back down in my place next to the doctor. "Do tell."

"Well, you know for a fact that Gray had feelings for you at one point in time, before Claire arrived, right?" I nodded. "The trick is jealousy. If we pretend to go out, Gray just might start to feel jealous, or at the very least think I'm all wrong for you, at which point you start flirting. It's simple psychology." Wow! Who would've thought Doctor could be cynical enough to use psychology against someone! This could be fun.

"What ever you say _honey,_" I laughed

"Shall we go back?" he asked, holding his hand out to help me up. His eyes were back to their usual charcoal color and staring at me affectionately. "Of course!" I smiled brightly, taking Doctor's (surprisingly large) hand and pulling myself to my feet.

* * *

Gray's POV

I sat angrily on the clinic's bed as Elli fixed my jaw. "So, who did this?" she asked with a very confused tone.

"You heard me," I growled darkly after explaining once before.

"The truth now." She pulled tight on the string she was sewing my lip together with, making me cringe.

"I'm telling the truth! I was telling him about how Claire gave me this black eye, then he punched me!" I cried once the nurse cut the string.

"So, why did Claire give you a black eye anyway?" she pushed, and frankly, it was getting pretty annoying.

"I went to Claire's house because she wanted to show me something, tean when I pushed for her to answer my question she wanted me to leave, and when I didn't she punched me," I growled as the nurse surveyed me.

"Doctor doesn't punch anyone, let alone break their jaw, unless they really offended him, or someone he cares about." Elli put her hands on her hips like a scolding mother. "How did you tell him?"

I shrugged "I laughed, I guess."

Elli cringed. "Bad move. I think Doctor kind of has a thing for Claire. So when you laughed about that it hit a tender spot, you offended both Claire and Doctor."

I stared at Elli as she talked. No way, I am **not** giving up that easily. "Tpo bad," I said roughly as I walked out the clinic door, only to be met by an even worse scene.

"Mary… what are you doing with _him_?" I sneered the last word as I glared at the man who had broken my jaw.

"You mean Doctor?" the raven-haired girl asked innocently, snuggling the man's arm, which I now realized was around her waist. "Dear Doctor's walking me home!" The librarian smiled before looking up at the doctor next to her affectionately.

"Why, exactly?" I asked, annoyed as I glared at Doctor.

"You dumped poor Mary for Claire, am I not correct?" Doctor asked in his cool, official tone, which always pissed me off. "You left her flat on her face and we hit it off from there." He smiled.

"Why the hell should I care?" I growled partly to my self. "That just shows you terrible taste for men, Mary." I turned on heel and stalked down the path to the Inn.

**

* * *

**

Claire's POV, the next day

A loud knocking on the door was my wake up call. I grumbled as I dragged myself out of bed, still in my baggy light blue pjs and braded hair. "What ever you're selling I don't want any." I grumbled, slamming the door. It took all the will power in the world for me not to beat the figure at the door to a bloody pulp.

"Um, Claire? I have your crutches!**" **called a cool, official voice from behind the door. I groaned as I pulled on my usual overalls, and brushed out my hair as I realized I'd been rude to the one person who could help me.

"Sorry Doctor." I yawned as I opened the door again.

"I think you might need these," The man laughed. handing me the crutches.

"Naw, you don't say?" I said. rolling my eyes as I grabbed the crutches, putting them under my arms. "Goddess these are uncomfortable," I grumbled

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you fall down a flight of stairs," Doctor chuckled, running his hand through his hair. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "Hey, if you need some help on the farm to get used to the crutches, I could come over Wednesday." I noticed a slight blush creep across the doctor's cheeks as he talked.

"Oh, well, it's ok. It's not like I really have much to take care of." I looked across the empty farm. "I think I can take care of my cucumbers. But thanks for the thought anyway!"

"Well, ok. I'll see you later, then…" Doctor sighed, with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he turned to leave.

"Uh… Don't take it personally. I just hate taking people's help." I called after him as he got to the gate to Star Fall Farm. I swear I could feel my cheeks flushing tomato red as Doctor turned and gave me a dashing smile before walking away.

"I guess I'll sleep," I grumbled, slumping back to my bed since there was nothing else to do. I ended up sleeping the whole day.

**Mary's POV Spring 30**

It had been about two weeks (give or take a few days) since Doctor and I started confusing Gray. I really wasn't all _that_ surprised that he was still holding strong. That's why I liked him! And still, after he'd hurt me so much, I couldn't help but still care for him.

I waited in the library writing, half expecting at any moment for the door to open, revealing the red-haired blacksmith, whom I'd loved for so many years. No such luck… or bad luck as the case may be. I sighed, staring dreamily at the door, hoping someone, any one, would come and save me from this bitter silence. My wish was soon granted.

"Hiya, Mary!" called a soft chipper voice that was recognizable as Claire's. "Have you gotten to read the books I donated yet?" she asked, leaning against my desk.

"Yup. I've had a lot of free time since no one comes to the library anyway."

Claire paused for a moment "Wait… doesn't Gray usually come here after work?" she asked slowly. The mention of Gray's name made my stomach turn.

"… Not any more, since we broke up…" I could hear a hint of pain in my voice, though I desperately needed to just get over him. I glanced up at Claire's gaping mouth.

"WHAT?!" she cried. "But you two were such a cute couple!"

I shushed her and reminded her that she was in a library before I answered, "He just liked someone else," I muttered, standing up to start sorting books, hoping desperately that Claire would drop the subject. The Goddess certainly was not going to be kind for me today.

"Oooh, who is it?" she cried, following close behind me despite her crutches. I continued to sort the books, trying to find a way to weasel myself out of the question.

"Well?" Claire prodded.

"Well… I… I don't know…" I finally spit out. "OH! LOOK AT THE TIME! THE LIBRARY'S ABOUT TO CLOSE! YOU SHOULD GO!" I said, quickly pushing the blond out the door.

**Claire's POV**

I stumbled out into the street and checked my watch. Sure enough, it was four o'clock on the dot. I sighed and walked down towards the church. Cliff was always a good listener, so what the heck!

Or, that's what I thought I'd do… that is until Gray cut me off.

"Claire can I talk to you?" he asked, grabbing my arm. The nerve! He hurt one of my friends!

"Sure," I growled through gritted teeth, as he pulled me towards the beach.

"Goddess! What happened to you?!" I cried once we sat down on the dock and I got a look at Gray's bruised face.

"You and Doctor., He scoffed bitterly. I sighed and let that conversation go.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I finally asked, if nothing more than to break the silence.

"Oh, right…" he muttered, looking across over the navy blue water as a slight early summer breeze twitted with my hair. "I just wanted to warn you about this summer. You know the guy Rick's always complaining about?"

I nodded. "Yes. The womanizer right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he's going to tell you what you want to hear. So just don't fall for it," He growled darkly as he glared at the sunset.

"Why? You jealous?" I asked through a fit of giggles as I pulled myself up and turned to leave. "Besides, I don't fall over men that easily." I sighed as I started walking towards the stairs. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring. Goddess help me.


	7. Summer

**_Sorry it took so long for me to update! my beta's computer crashed. and i'm writing some other stories. If some of you may have seen, i'm writing a naruto story called In the Flames with ItachixOC and I'm going to write a Ouran High School Host Club called Butterfly with KaoruxOC and HicaruxOC. I'm also probibaly going to start a Harvest Moon Island of Happyness one called A Fresh Start with ChelciaxVaughn. So, I'm going to be rather buisy, but i'll still keep this fic posted. Now, without further 'ado, the reviews and the disclamer._**

**HmGirly12: Yeah, He's probibaly not going to be as funny in this chapter, just because he's reading in a bit more into Clairs past. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one to.**

**BeautifulAuthor:Yay, I'm glad you liked it! Frankly, even I don't realy know who she likes myself, and untill i get 20 people choosing on the pole on my profile i'm going to continue with the doctorxclaire, grayxclaire fluff. well, when I find out, you find out.**

**SunshineGirlx3: No not much _trouble_ just yet, but i bit of insite. Yeah, Kai will be fun. sorry it took so long!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, if i did, I would've had it turned into an anime by now, i mean, hey, they did it with viva pinata, why not harvest moon!!**

* * *

Summer

**Claire's POV**

I yawned as I pulled myself out of my small, but cozy bed. My spring cucumbers (they were the only things I planted) were dead at this point due to the season change, so I grabbed my crutches and went to feed my new chick that just hatched recently. That is, that's what I was _going _to do before a certain pink-haired chicken fanatic interrupted me.

"CCCCCCLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!" Popuri screeched, shattering my eardrums as she ran through the gate to my farm. "KAI'S HERE!! YOU HAVE TO MEET HIM!!" she continued to scream as she pulled me down the road to the beach, leaving my crutches lying forgotten outside my chicken coop.

This will be a long day.

**

* * *

**

Kai's POV

I stepped off the boat and took in a gulp of the fresh Mineral Town air. "Hey, my place is right over here, want a bite to eat?" I asked the chocolate haired man that stepped off the boat behind me.

The man was silent for a moment. "Sure," He finally accepted as he walked up behind me.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Popuri where are we going?!" I yelled as she dragged me along the sand to a little white house.

"KAI!!" she squealed as she released my wrist and enveloped a tan man in a bear hug. "Kai, this is Claire. Claire this is Kai." The bubble gum haired girl smiled as she let go.

That's when it hit me. "Blondie?!" Kai gaped.

"No way! Kai, I haven't seen you since I left Forget-Me-Not-Valley!!" I smiled, copying Popuri's hug.

"Um… you two know each other?" Popuri interjected quickly, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, Forget-Me-Not-Valley is one of my original travel spots, so we met back when Claire lived with her grandparents on their farm." Kai paused for a moment with a look on his face, like he just remembered something… I knew I was right when he talked again, "Oh, right… Claire, I think there's someone you want to meet." I glared suspiciously at him for a moment before my vision was blacked out by Kai's purple bandanna. Before I knew it I was being pushed out the door and down the street… Again.

"Kai, if I run into a wall I swear you're gonna pay." I growled through my blindness.

"Sure, sure," Kai laughed as he opened another door and pushed me in.

"Kai, what are you doing to Claire?" I heard Ann groan.

"You'll see," he laughed as he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me up the stairs. He knocked on one of the doors.

"Coming," A deep voice called as the door opened. "You can give me back my bandanna now." Kai laughed as I untied it to see who it was my friend wanted me to meet.

"Jack?!" I gpped as a tall, chocolate haired man came clearly into view.

"Well, looks like you've grown, Shortie," Jack laughed as he pulled me into a soft hug.

"Jack! I t-thought you were d-dead!" I choked as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Shhh." He cooed softly, "I'm here. Thanks Kai. I really appreciate it." He thanked my friend and shut the door after me. I didn't lose everyone after all.

**Jack's POV**

"So, have you already seen Doctor? He's really nice." Claire stated once she was able to talk between her sobbing.

"No, not yet. Cute nurse, though," I laughed. "So what's up with the baggy clothes? I would get pictures of you from grandma and grandpa, and you would always wear things that would hug your curves," I asked, pulling some pictures out of my suitcase and handing them to my sister.

Claire stared at them for a moment. "Why did you stop writing?" she finally asked. I flinched, remembering the memories from inside the hospital. I sighed before I spoke once again.

"When I would get the letters I would get excited and breath harder…" I cut off for a moment as a rush of understanding swept over the blond. "That and there was dirt and other germs that my nurses didn't approve of, so after a while they started confiscating them. Then when I got healthy enough to get out of the hospital a few months ago, grandma and grandpa died, you moved out, and Jill took over the farm, by the way. That's why I stayed in Forget-Me-Not-Valley for a while before coming here." I heaved a deep sigh as I finished my story.

"So what's with the clothes?" I continued prodding at my silent sister.

"How could you talk like nothing happened?" she asked darkly, avoiding my question and making my smile disappear in half a second. "Mom got shot in the heart, you have a bullet wound in your left lung, and I highly doubt that Jill can still run the same with her shot leg! I'm the only one that got away unharmed!" she screamed at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, as Claire stormed out the door. "I'm sorry."

**Gray's POV**

I sighed as I trudged my way up the stairs of the inn, only to get pinned down by a crying blond. It took me a second to realize what happened, before I could talk.

"Claire?! What's wrong?" I asked, softly pulling her onto my lap.

"J-Jack's not d-dead!" She smiled up at me, though fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So… um… why are you crying again?" I asked, utterly confused after a while.

"Ask Kai. He knows," Claire muttered, standing up and wiping her eyes free of tears. "Sorry for taking your time." She slowly walked down the stairs, seeming oblivious to the pain that would be shooting up her foot at this time.

I sighed and pulled myself off the floor and walked into my room. "Kai, what did you do to Claire?" I growled at the man in the corner of the room.

"Moi?" he asked innocently, causing a growl escape from my throat. "I didn't do anything to Blondie," he said, crossing the room and sitting on his bed.

Blondie?!

"Then why did she tell me that you knew why she was crying?" I asked darkly.

Kai was silent for a moment. "I guess I shouldn't have brought her to her brother…" he said softly.

"Well, would at least tell me what's wrong with her brother?" I asked after another long moment of silence.

"It's a long story," Kai murmured, leaning back on his pillow.

"I think I can help with that," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, Jack," Kai greeted the man. "You don't mind if I tell Gray here what happened, do you?"

"As long as I can help," Jack laughed.

"Okay, so you know about Claire's 13th birthday party, right?" Jack asked seriously as he looked at me steadily.

"Yeah, It's when your mom got shot," I mumbled.

"You don't honestly think our mom was the only one to get shot, do you? Our dad was seriously drunk while the party was going on, and because Claire wasn't his, and mom refused an abortion when she was pregnant with her, on every one of Claire's parties he would go out and get drunk." Jack paused to breathe a moment before continuing. "He was a very dangerous drunk, so when he came home, he wasn't thinking straight and got his gun. He simply walked into the room and started shooting at random. Mom got a bullet to the heart, killing her instantly. Our sister got shot in the leg, And…" he stopped mid sentence and lifted his shirt, revealing a round scar on his chest. "I got shot in my left lung. Ironically, Claire was the only one that got shot, only because before mom died she told her to hide and call 911."

Jack sighed and put his face in his hands. "Claire has never forgiven herself for that," he groaned. "After the police came, our dad got arrested, and we all went to the hospital. I stayed in extreme care, and up until a few seasons ago, Jill got sent to our aunt, and Claire got sent to our grandparents, where she met Kai." Jack sighed again and gestured for Kai to continue.

"I started traveling when I was 16, a year after Claire arrived. Jack's letters seemed to be the only thing keeping her from falling into depression-" Jack winced. "-She didn't ever talk to any of the guys, even though Rock always tried to flirt with her every day. And believe me, he's a bigger flirt than I am."

A bigger flirt than Kai?! Wow!

"She didn't pay attention, she only ever talked to the local witch. She wasn't very popular, even though all the guys in the valley were always ogling over her in the summer when she would go to the beach in her cute pink and purple bikini." It seriously pissed me off when he blushed at the memory.

"One day I just gave up and talked to the witch, and asked her about Claire and she told me about how her mom died, and that she didn't have a mom either, so she could sympathize. Knowing that I started talking to her, and eventually we became close friends. Then when she stopped talking to the witch, or me, I asked her grandparents, when I was buying some milk and other crops for my little restaurant I was taking care of on the beach there, they said letters stopped coming from her brother and they suspected he had died." Kai sighed.

"Then when her grand parents died 3 years later when she was 18, she moved to the city. I lost contact with her until today," Kai finished the story.

"Wow…" I mumbled in disbelief.

"I don't think she's over it even now…" Jack muttered looking away.

A sudden surge of fear rushed over Kai for a moment after a long, silent pause. He glanced at his watch and jumped up. "So sorry, guys! The beach festival is in 5 minutes and I need to go!" He yelled as he dashed out the door.

"So… I'll see you at the beach… By the way, should I bring a swim suit?" Jack asked, pausing at the door.

"If you want. There's a swimming contest, and every one always stays in the water after." I shrugged.

"Thanks." Jack smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

"This will certainly be interesting." I mumbled, pulling my black and blue swim trunks out of my dresser.

**Ann's POV**

I hopped happily out of my room, in my royal purple one-piece swimsuit and black flip-flops and headed towards the beach. "Hey, Gray!" I called as he turned the corner towards the beach. "You excited? I hear Claire's a really good swimmer," I commented, making the blacksmith blush.

"You should really just tell her that you like her already and get it over with," I stated when he didn't answer. "I hear Doctor has a thing for her to, so you should take your chance before you miss it." Gray didn't answer, just rubbed his jaw. We turned in silence onto the beach. That only made it all the more painful when we were met by a roar of unfamiliar music.

I scanned the beach but one person caught my attention: Claire. In her baggy overalls and flannel shirt. She's going to ruin my plan to match her with Gray! I sighed and stalked over to her, grabbed her by the hair, and started pulling her off the beach to her farm.

"ANN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Claire cried as she was dragged along the stone road.

"You're not wearing a bikini," I grumbled. "Popuri, I need your help. Claire's not wearing a bikini for Gray," I said flatly as we passed each other and I grabbed her arm.

"Ooh! Claire and Gray?! I love it!" Popuri squealed, hopping briskly to my side, though I already had her wrist in my death grip.

"WHAT?! GRAY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Claire cried as we passed through the gate to her farm.

I sighed. "Goddess, Claire. Sometimes you are _so_ naive." I kicked open the farmhouse door.

"Now undress." I said bluntly as I let go of her hair.

Claire gaped at me for a moment before finally talking. "I'm NOT WEARING A BIKINI!!" she yelled crossing her arms.

I sighed and glanced from Claire to Popuri. "Popuri… go get Karen…" That got her.

"O-Okay, Okay, no need to get Karen now…" She winced at the thought.

"I'm not wearing a bikini. But if you two are so dead set on making me wear one I'll show you why not." Claire caved stubbornly as she unbuckled her overalls and pulled off her shirt. What Popuri and I saw would've shocked anyone.

"Claire? W-what are those?" Popuri stammered as she stared at Claire's undressed body.

* * *

**_WAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER ENDING!! anywho, please review, or my beta might just happen to dissappere again and you won't hear from me for a month. And also PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE help me choose between Gray and Doctor! every vote counts!!_**


End file.
